GOT MILK?
by Kain. D Wolfwood
Summary: What would a Yugi milk ad be like? If I had anything say about it would have milk, Yugi, and other ? stuff. RR Thanxs
1. hehehe

Hey, welcome faithful reader if you don't know who I'm that's OK because I am right behind you!... Ha you looked. OK that was stupid, but not as stupid as what you are about to read. Note that I do not own Yugi-Oh! or any of its characters nor do I own The product of milk OK that's it for the disclaimer. Going though some old and new Mag's alike I had I read some of the Got Milk? ads and I thought Gee, What would a Yugi Milk ad be like. Well if I had something to say about it, it would go something like this...  
  
The screen fades to a game shop and Yugi is standing there with his trademark hair and school uniform. He is also holding a glass of milk in his right hand. He takes a drink and has a milk mustache. He then wipes the mustache off, but it can still be seen, the camera zooms in a little closer and Yugi begins to speak.  
  
Yugi- Hi I'm Yugi off of Yu-Gi-Oh and you my be wondering how come I'm such a good duelist. It's because I practice and I drink plenty of milk.  
  
Yugi takes another drink of milk and, changes to Yami.  
  
Yami- It also gives me the essential vitamins and nutrients for healthy mind and body for all growing duelists.  
  
Seto then walks up next to Yugi in his blue trenchcoat, he to also has what appears to be a white "milk?" mustache.  
  
Yami- See even Seto drinks milk.  
  
Seto- It's not milk.  
  
Yugi has a shocked look on his face and Seto smiles. The screen fade's to the GOT MILK? screen. END COMMERCIAL.  
  
So whatcha think? If ya didn't get it that means one of three things. a) you are slow, real slow, b)you are to young and should not be reading this, c)and if you just don't understand you should get mom or dad to give you the birds and bees conversation. Until next time faithful readers see you later. Oh wait DO NOT FORGET TO REVIEW THIS! Thanx again. see you later. 


	2. Is that milk?

Ahhh... welcome back faithful reader we all liked the first milk ad huh. This pleases me and so I bring you a new one ha ha ha. I'm so nice, OK its disclaimer time! I Kain D. Wolfwood do not own "THE" Milk but I do have a bottle in freezer. I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or anybody in it. OK now that's over on with the COMMERICAL!  
  
The screen fades into an abandon warehouse we see nothing... Then from out the shadows comes Marik and behind him Bakura. Marik has a glass of milk in hand, and so does Bakura. They both the stop and turn to the camera and Marik begins to speak as Bakura starts to make a funny face.  
  
Marik- I know your secret now little Yugi! You use this (holds the glass closer to the screen) milk to power your self-up. You know that milk gives you the vitamins and nutrients for a strong body and now I know! Hahahaha we are on the same playing field now little Yugi! Hahahaha...  
  
Marick then holds the glass to his mouth and begins to drink. Bakura starts to laugh and is laughing hard. Then out of nowhere Marick starts to violently spit the milk out. Bakura wiping the tears from his eyes, and begins to speak.  
  
Bakura- Ha ha ha... That powerful drink wasn't milk. Ha ha ha... it was my...  
  
The screen cuts off to the GOT MILK screen and cuts back to Marick chasing Bakura.  
  
Marick- You Son-Of-A-(BEEP) you didn't just jr...  
  
END COMERICAL.  
  
Am I sick are what? If you didn't get that one I hate to say it but you're a RERE. I set that one up slow and fast alike can get it. Well can't wait to here from ya R+R. Thanx until next time make sure that milk your drinking is milk! 


	3. BAD MILK REMAKE

Hello faithful reader to a new installment of "GOT MILK?". Now this was a hard one to type up because the idea I had before was too offensive (so my sister says). I know most every thing I put up on Fanfic is dirty as hell so you could imagine how sick it was. So I sat in my room and thought and thought and I came up with what you are about to read. I hope you like it but before we get in to it the disclaimer and warning. I do not own Yu-Gi- Oh or anybody in it nor do I own the all mighty product MILK (here angles singing in background). OK that was stupid but as stupid as the fact I have to warn you. Yes I do feel the need to warn you about what you are getting yourself into. Why because I don't want to read any flames! The most bitching I want to here is my spelling sucks because it does suck damn it! The content is a different matter and should be treated as such because no one I know change what they type so why the hell should I. Those who are easily offended and read anyway and want bitch in a review I can't stop you but, it does prove that you have no friends and that you are alone all the time. Why because why the hell would you waste your time to bitch at some one you never seen before instead of hanging out with your friends or family. For the people who are going to bitch at me FUCK YOU and EAT ME DAMN IT! Now that I'm off my soapbox on with the commercial...  
  
The screen fades inside Grandpas game shop we see Tea and Grandpa (Solomon). Solomon is behind the counter and Tea is leaning on the side with a glass of milk. Solomon has an odd face and a glass of milk next to him. Tea is wearing nothing but a trench coat and high heel and is blushing. Yugi walks in with a big smile then he sees Solomon and jumps back and blushes with a look of shock on his face.  
  
Yugi- Ahhh what the hell?  
  
Solomon- HAY, watch your mouth!  
  
Yugi- Right sorry.  
  
Solomon- Whats going on here!  
  
Yugi- Ahhhhhh... Errrrrr  
  
Tea- (cuts him off) The MILK crmercal remember.  
  
Yugi- OHHHHHH yeah that's right! So grandpa that means you could go down stairs and not come up for a long time so we can film OK.  
  
Solomon- OK?  
  
Solomon leaves the sat and Yugi and Tea looks at the camera.  
  
Yugi- (really fast) Drink milk it helps you grow healthy strong bones. (Grabs the glass on the counter and takes a drink)  
  
Tea- (really fast) It gives you the vitamins and nutrients you need to grow. (takes a drink from the glass in her hand)  
  
Yugi- Now leave!  
  
The screen cuts to the GOT MILK? screen and cuts back to the game shop. We see Tea's trench coat on the floor and behind the counter a hand is swing a whip in the air. You can here Tea's mooning.  
  
Tea- AHHHH YIGI, YIGI, YIGI AHHHHHHHHHH DON'T STOP AHHHHHHHHH...  
  
Yugi- YA AM NOT LITTLE ANY MORE HUH!  
  
Solomon walks in.  
  
Solomon- OH MY GOD YOU'RE FILMING PRO...  
  
The screen cuts too a new screen "NOW IN VANILLA" and the screen cuts back to the game shop. Yugi is covering him self with Tea's coat and putting his hand on the camera lens.  
  
Yugi- Your filming this get the hell out of here!  
  
END COMMERCIAL.  
  
OK that's the best I can do for now. I promise a batter and more realistic cramercal. Now you maybe wandering about the Vanilla joke right? That joke was making fun of Coke and Pipse and there vanilla flavor war. Until then please review this PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW THIS DAMN IT! Well thanks for the time and I can't wait to here from ya! 


	4. Instend Milk

Yo what is up my readers? Well I got a lot of reviews for got milk 3? So this means I have to type up a new chapter. This one was a hard one to come up with. This one is going to be odd... If I told you why it would fuck up the punch line. So I hope you like it I thought it was funny when I thought of it.  
  
The screen fades to Duke Devlin standing in what looks like streets full of shit, he is shacking uncontrollable. He has nothing on but paints and has blood shot eyes.  
  
Duke- Ahhhh... Who the hell are you?!  
  
Camera guy- The milk commercial remember?  
  
Duke- ... Oh ya!... Ahhhh... Drink milk it has ahhhhh... Stuff and shit you need to have healthy bones and stuff... Ahhhh ya...  
  
A bag with white pouter falls out of the back of his paints. Duke is in a panic as he try to hide the bag.  
  
Duke- AHHHHHHHHHH... SHIT MAN!  
  
Camera guy- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!  
  
Duke- Ahhhhh... It was nothing!  
  
Camera guy- A white bag fell out of your paints?  
  
Duke- Ahhhhh... It was... Hummm... Ahhhh... It was... INSTENTED MILK PUDER YA THAT IS INSTENTED MILK!!!!  
  
Just then you can here cop sirens behind Duke. Duke takes off and pushes the camera down and we can see Duke being tackled by the cop's.  
  
The screen fades to the GOT MILK? screen. The screen fades back to Duke who is now pined to the cop car being cuffed.  
  
Duke- Ya Drink milk and don't be like me!  
  
Cop- Into the car asshole! (looks to the camera man) Hay, you... Are you the film guy to cop's? I only ask because the bad guy here got no shirt ya know.  
  
The cop then fixes himself up and starts to talk some more but the screen is cut off  
  
END COMERCIAL.  
  
So what do you think? I want to know is drug jokes funny or should I just stay with the sex jokes? Hope to here from ya so please review this! REVIEW IT, REVIEW IT, REVIEW IT DAMN IT! Thanks again until next time R+R. 


	5. Not again

Yo what is up? Yeah long time no read or something like that?... Anyway I'm sorry about taking so long for new chapter. Life and school and all has been eating up my time lately. Anyway on with the new chapter... Oh shit I forgot I don't own Yugi or Milk. Ahhhh don't we feel batter?  
  
The screen fades to a Where House and we see Marik setting next to Bukura. Marik has a glass of Chocolate milk and Bukura has a glass of plain old white milk.  
  
Marik- ... OK lets try this again but with out the Mr. Happy juice... *Turns to Bukura who is fidgeting in his set*  
  
Bukura- OK! Geeeeeee... You act like it wasn't funny? If it was someone else you would be the first person to point and laugh.  
  
Marik- Yes I would but the problem was it was me you fool!  
  
Bukura- Then you can do this damn Ad your self! I got to go anyways! I gota drop a nuclear missile Hehehe...  
  
Camera guy- Gota go make some "Kiss's" Hehehehe...  
  
Bukura- You know it! Hehehe...  
  
*Bukura runs into the bathroom*  
  
Marik- Good now the people can see the real star of this damn show!... Bottoms up!  
  
*takes a big gulp of the glass and you can hear laughter coming out of the bathroom*  
  
Camera guy- Oh what now?  
  
*Marik spits out the milk violently*  
  
Marik- You piece of shit! you took a dump in my milk!  
  
Screen fads to the got milk screen.  
  
END COMMERCIAL  
  
So what do you think... Short but sweet right? Hope to hear from yeah R+R Thanks. 


End file.
